


Pagina perduta del Diario di Laura Palmer

by DominaExArcana



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaExArcana/pseuds/DominaExArcana
Summary: PAGINA PERDUTA DEL DIARIO DI LAURA PALMERLUOGO: Bosco attorno al Lago di Twin PeaksDATA strappata, pagina macchiata, venuta a contatto con l’acqua.OGGETTO: Pagina mancante del diario di Laura Palmer. Parzialmente rovinata sulla sinistra. Strappata un po sulla Destra.La pagina perduta del diario di Laura Palmer, racconta il folle declino che imperversava la mente di Laura.





	Pagina perduta del Diario di Laura Palmer

Caro Diario,

sto malissimo, non so cosa mi succeda, sento la testa scoppiare, pulsa forte come un cuore morente, nel suo ultimo alito di vita.  
Sono giorni che il mio sonno è molto disturbato, peggio del solito.  
Dormo male sai, non posso neanche farmi una riga di coca, l'altro giorno c'è mancato un pelo che la mamma prendendo un libro, la trovasse.  
Ho bisogno di farmi!! Ho bisogno di dormire. Ho bisogno di non sentire più nulla. Devo andare al PEZZO STRAPPATO sicuramente lì ci sarà qualcosa, anche se ho pochi soldi. Sono sempre così PEZZO STRAPPATO l'ultima volta sono stata brava, è piaciuto PEZZO ILLEGGIBILE così la torta è andata...

Rieccomi diario, scusa se mi sono allontanata così di fretta, la mamma mi ha chiesto un aiuto per prendere dal mobile della cucina il set di piatti di Natale e di Pasqua dal ripiano più alto. Le ho detto che mi sembrava un po' fuori luogo, mi a riposto ridendo, ( lo so la mamma che ride spaventa anche me ) di avere una bellissima idea.  
Non ho indagato oltre, volevo solo tornare in camera, ne ho approfittato per cercare un po' di coca, ma niente.

PEZZO ILLEGGIBILE

...bosco, era notte, con me c'era qualcuno PEZZO ILLEGGIBILE ricordo uno strano posto, delle lunghe tende rosse, poi di nuovo il buio. Diario è stato terrificante, mi mancava l'aria, come se qualcosa mi stesse soffocando, potevo sentire sulla mia pelle PEZZO ILLEGGIBILE tutto cosi confuso, c'era quel uomo, con i capelli neri, appariva e scompariva.  
Sto male diario, sono riuscita a trovare un po' di coca, non è molta ma almeno sono riuscita a placare un po' i molteplici pensieri che scorrono vorticosamente nella mia mente.

PEZZO STRAPPATO

… e mi fermo a pensare cosa ne sarà di me diario, mi sembra di vivere una vita che non è mia, alla ricerca di qualcosa da vivere PEZZO ILLEGGIBILE anche se solo per un breve attimo, assaporare la normalità.  
E tardi diario, devo prepararmi per uscire; se resto a casa dormo, se resto a casa ho paura torni Bob...  
non voglio dormire, altrimenti vedrei tutte quelle vite che non sono adesso mie... non è ancora in momento, non è ancora il tempo.  
Ho sonno...non voglio dormire...

LAURA NON PUÒ SCAPPARE DA ME


End file.
